The Spectacular Spider-Boy
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: Eric Wars is your average 13 year old. At least, if you count having to dodge cars that are being thrown at you, Chasing burglurs that have purple wings, and a crazy alien goop constantly tring to take over your body as normal. Because in that case he's pefectly normal. Rated T for swearing. Also note that I have this listed under The spectacular series becuse i couldnt find amazin


Hey guys I've Decided to take a break from my Sonic/DragonBall Z/GT story and I recently re-watched The Amazing Spiderman 2 and learned Sony (who if you don't know currently owns the rights too Spider-Man Ughh) plans to restart the Spider-Man series again which inspired me to finally make a FanFiction about my OC character Spider-Boy I hope you guys like it. Oh and by the way the main character in this story is my OC also there may be other OCs of mine in the story including a few that are total OCs and not based off of anybody well see ya' and stay strong!-The Spectacular Spider-Boy Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hoooooooooooo!" I shouted as I swung through the city. "Hey my name is Eric Wars I'm 13 and I'm not exactly what you call a regular Teenager and I definitely don't have regular teenage problemse, unless you count having to deal with cars being thrown at you, burglars with purple wings, and crazy living goop from outer space trying to take over your body on a regular basis as "Normal" cause in that case I'm just your average Joe." "I'm sorry am I going to fast for you, in that case let me start from the beginning. It was about 2 years ago I was 11 and my 6th grade class was going on a field trip to Oscorp to check out the new laser exhibit. A kid I think his name was Crome Lite-House was putting his hands all over the glass that was shielding us from the lasers, but this was expected as he really liked lasers. But that's besides the point as I was watching the lasers (which I will admit were awesome) I had a(n) erie feeling about coming here, something just felt troublesome."

"Hey Eric" said my friend Sam

"What's up" I asked

"Well I hear they're doing some experiments on radiation a few floors above wanna go check it out?"

"But what about Emily?" I asked

"What she dosn't know won't kill her." said Sam

"It might" I said Sam just started laughing really hard you see Emily had the habit of wanting to know everything which is of course impossible but she tries anyway so not only would she get us in trouble she would never stop asking Sam about how he knew what they were doing a few floors above.

"Dude you have been hilarious latlely." he said while he continued to laugh.

"Nah I've just been lucky about what jokes I make and when I make them" I said. (Whump!) What the hell was that, the entire building was shaking.

"Eric what's going on!?" yelled Emily

"I don't know Emily" I responded !RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! [wait a minute didn't Sam say they were doing research on something or other radioactive!] "Everybody we need to get out of the building NOW!"

"To the exits children" said our teacher.

"Crome come on, Eric I think he's too scared to move." said Emily

"Damnit, Emily get out of here I'll get Crome."

"But Eric-"

"No butts get out of here and take Sam with you he's over there now GO! !GROANNNNNNNNN! "Emily hurry the ceiling's gonna collapse." I yelled at her.

"Alright see ya' on the other side Eric" she said as she grabbed Sam and ran as fast as she could.

"Let's do this" I said and ran towards Chrome who was less frozen in place as the door to the laser room had been knocked open. "Chrome come on" I yelled while he just stood there. !CREEEEEKKKKK,GROANNNNNNNNNNNN! [Crap the ceiling is about to collapse.] As I thought this I saw a crap ton of craks appear in the ceiling above Chrome. I ran toward him as fast as I could and shouted "Chrome MOVE!" I shoved him out of the way just in time however he ended up in the laser room with a large part of the ceiling blocking the exit. I had just enough time to think [Damnit!] before the ceiling crashed on top of me, before I lost consciousness I heard Chrome scream and saw a bunch of glowing spiders desending towards me. [I'm going to die] I thought.

Hey guys sorry for the sudden cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist the chance unfourtunatly this chapter is a bit short because of this so sorry about that. Anywase have a good day, never give up, and stay strong see ya'. Also I'm posting this under the spectacular spiderman because I couldn't fin the amazing spiderman sorry to both the readers and


End file.
